Home
by Grammarandletters
Summary: One-shot using prompts from the recent 5x15 Brothers Jones promo. Based mainly around Hook and Henry's relationship with a little Captain Swan in there too. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys like!


He couldn't look back now, he couldn't look at her, he wouldn't be able to leave if he looked at her one more time. He didn't even say goodbye to the others, it wasn't an option, he didn't want to argue about this, he had to do right by his brother, after everything, Liam had waited too long for this day and he could not bear the guilt of prolonging it any further. He could hear her breathing, what he wouldn't give to feel her breath on his skin one more time but he couldn't think like that. It will be better there, he will find happiness with Liam. He looked up at Liam, urging to step forward with him, walk into the light, slowly he found he balance and stepped forward, once, twice… "They've found us," he thought has he heard the loud stomps of people running through the tunnels. Killian made his steps faster now, he couldn't deal with saying goodbye to anyone else.

Henry ran with such purpose into the clearing, he hadn't thought of what he was going to say or how he was going to say it. He was almost at the ledge when he heard himself scream, "Dad!"

Killian swivelled back so fast he almost fell, "Henry?" he almost whispered. Emma at the bottom of the ledge was too, staring back at her son, Killian could see the group behind the boy glaring at the back of Henry's head. Henry only looked at Killian. Killian slowly made his way back down the ledge, staring at the young lad in front of him.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that…" Killian bowed his head slightly, "… actually you know what, I do."

"Henry…"

"No! You may think you're doing the right thing but you're not. When I was younger I never thought I'd ever have a dad and then I met Neal, and Mom and I lost him again. You told me stories about my Dad that Mom never could. And taught me to sail, and listened to me, and loved my family the same way I did. I never thought I'd have that, and I bet you never thought you would either. But we all found each other. I know our family is weird but it's ours, and I love it, and I love you for being a part of it."

Killian felt the tears drop from his chin, but didn't care, he kept his steps steady as he made his way back down the ledge until he was only a few feet away from the lad and immediately reached out and brought him in, "love you too mate." Seconds past as he caught Emma crying, smiling at the "father" and son. Killian let go of Henry and smiled and skipped a step getting to Emma, his Emma before embracing her with all he had. "I love you, so much. I'm sorry I almost left you." He found himself crying again quietly into her shoulder. "I love you too Killian." Emma stroked the back of his head.

Henry ran up and bear the two of them. "Does this mean we are all going home?"

"It appears so, lad." Killian couldn't hide his grin.

"Operation scaly-wag sorted!"

"Scaly-wag?" Emma giggled.

"Well there had to be a pirate reference somewhere," Henry exclaimed. Killian roughed up his hair and chuckled. Killian looked back up to his brother at the top of the ledge, almost transparent by the light.

"I am so glad you found your home little brother." Liam's face lit up.

"But what about you Liam?" Killian stepped forward, still holding on to Emma's hand.

"It was always my job to look after you, but now I can see it is your time to look after someone for yourself. I know I was hesitant at first, but it was only because I thought the only way to take care of you was to take you with me, but really I just needed to know you were happy, as you always deserved to be. I see that now. I know you are loved by so many people now and have a family that needs you with them, much more than I do.

Take of him Emma… oh, and make sure he takes care of you too." Emma nodded in response. Liam turned away and with one step he had vanished into the light.

Emma stepped forward to Hook and swiped the tear from his cheek. He smiled and turned to her, "time to go home," he whispered to her. They turned back, arms wrapped around each others waists, Killian took Henry by the shoulder rested his arm there while they all walked together back to the group at the beginning of the tunnel. Snow was the first to come and give them all a long big group hug, David gave Killian a firm handshake, as did Robin, Regina made a sarcastic comment about his choice of eye makeup and they both laughed.

They were almost out of the tunnel, "Dad?"

"Aye, lad?"

"When we get home, could we go sailing?"

"The very day."


End file.
